


Feral Instinct

by SorceressEpele



Series: Team Wild stories [2]
Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Series: Team Wild stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146281
Kudos: 6





	Feral Instinct

Memories of getting magical powers. For most, this is a pleasant experience. However, for some girls, this is can also be a nightmare instead of a dream.

  
Annie Gray. She was always the oldest kid out of any group of friends. For some, she was like a big sister. Caring, protective. They always looked forward to seeing her again.  
“Byebye!” Annie's cheery goodbye echoed down the evening streets. She was four years older than her friend, but both were so happy together.  
“See you soon!” her friend called out.

The summer sun was starting to set. The warm wind blowing down the street was a pleasant feeling.  
_Roar_. Annie giggled. She could remember her friend's impression of an animal. “Roar!”  
“Let's get you home, you little animal.” Annie's father was walking home alongside. It wasn't as long walk, just a couple of blocks away.

  
The night drew in. Annie sat in bed, her room had various plush animals scattered around. Tonight, she decided to bring wolfie-kins to cuddle in bed. The clock on her bedside table displayed the time. Nine thirty-five. [So tired tonight. This should be a nice sleep]. Her thoughts rung hollow as she yawned and lay down to sleep. Normally she'd sit up to watch the barrier rise before going to sleep, so this felt unusual as she drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams came smoothly. She drifted into a dream world of a log cabin. She sat up in this dream world, looking around. Nothing stood out. A wooden cabin with nothing more than a bed, a chair, a single window and a door. _Wonder what's outside_ she thought. Leaping out of the bed, she landed by the window. Outside, she could see various animals playing. Various birds, squirrels, fish dancing in a river.

She stayed there watching for a while. The animals carried on playing, but the window slowly started to fog. _I bet I can see better outside_. She opened the cabin door. Silence for a moment. The fog was getting thicker. “Please don't go” she appealed to the animals.

The silence was broken by the flapping of wings, scampering of tiny feet and splash of water. It fell silent again. The animals were gone, and the fog kept getting thicker.  
_They're gone_. Annie's own thoughts sounded sad. _Maybe I should go back to the cabin_.  
She turned back to the cabin, but as she walked towards it, a realisation happened – the cabin had vanished. The fog carried on getting thicker. All she could see now was white.

Tap. Tap.

Sounds started to echo out in front of her.

Tap. Tap.

The sounds got louder and the fog began to clear. Annie found herself in a white expanse with a shimmering lady standing in front of her. The lady's dress blended into her figure and glowed with a golden hue.

“You had playtime with a friend today. Which animal was the most fun?” The lady's voice echoed.  
“The wolf. The howling was fun. Do you want to play?” Annie was cheerful. Maybe she'd found a new friend in her dreams?  
“If this was any other time, I would.” The echoing voice turned serious. “You need to wake up now.”  
The white quickly turned to static before draining away.

**CRASH.**

Annie woke up with a startle. She was launched out of bed by the wall of her room being broken in. Monsters had broken into her room. Her mind raced, but she didn't feel scared. Adrenaline kicked in, and the room glowed in a grey light. She realised that was no ordinary dream she just had, and rushed forwards.

No idea of her powers, Annie went to punch the first monster she reached. She was surprised at first. She had a ghostly grey paw with long claws surrounding her hand. The punch was no good. She tried a slash instead. One monster down.

Her bedroom door opened. Annie's parents had heard the breach and had come to check. The first thing they witness is Annie taking down two more monsters with the slash of claws. They stood there, stunned.

“Mom, Dad. Do I look cool?” Annie asked in triumph. “Oh, and can you bring me a mirror? I wanna see what I look like.”


End file.
